User talk:Nerdo921
Hello, and welcome to the Hot Wheels Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:WP 20130816 011.jpg page. Chances are, if you're here, you love Hot Wheels like we do. That's why we like to greet new users personally and provide a few handy suggestions to get them up to speed on how this particular wiki operates. In no time at all, you'll be helping to add to the knowledge base. And now for the tips: *When leaving messages on discussion pages, always finish them by typing ~~~~. This automatically adds your username to the comment so everyone will know who it came from, and when. *When making edits to pages, please leave a short note as to what it was you did. There is a space at the bottom of each page you're editing just for this feature. This helps the other users and the administrators so that they can know at a glance any new changes. You can see all the new changes yourself by clicking on the "recent changes" link found on the left of every page. *You should always try to make new pages look like the pages already created. That way, they will all look uniform and the information they contain will always be in the same place. This makes it easier on everybody to find things. *For information about how to do wiki-related things, check out the FAQ for more tricks. *If you would like tips on photographing Hot Wheels, just about anything you might need to know can be found by clicking on this link: Tips On How To Photograph Hot Wheels. And lastly, if you have any questions or suggestions, please leave a message on my talk page and I'll see if I can help! BigBadBrad01 (talk) 22:53, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Enjoy the Hot Wheels Wiki! Hi Nerdo921: Congratulations for your excelent pictures. Adeñatsac How to fix pictures You just remove the thumb to fix them. Let's take the picture of the Repo Duty for example. Example: File:HW-2014-01-Repo_Duty-CityWorks.jpg|thumb|78px This is what it looks like when you add pictures in wiki. In order to fix it (or remove thumb), you just remove the wording or remove the word I highlighted. Also, compare both of them and see the difference. File:HW-2014-01-Repo_Duty-CityWorks.jpg|'thumb|'78px File:HW-2014-01-Repo_Duty-CityWorks.jpg|78px UYScuti (talk) 23:59, February 2, 2014 (UTC) :Um...is Wikia using 78px now instead of 75px? ℸℎℯℎℴℸωℎℯℯℓşℊμϒ99 (ℸαℓķ!) 01:32, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Hola GEORGE: ¡ Muchas gracias por haber movido las fotos ! y te agradezco tu comentario. Yo también te quiero felicitar por tu magnífica colección de carros y las fotos de la misma. En especial me gustó mucho tu colección de Star-Trek. Mi correo es zarategreen@yahoo.com y me gustaría poder intercambiar experiencias y comentarios sobre nuestro carros. Saludos afectuosos Renato Retro Slot Wheels Hola Jorge Espero que te parezca bien,he redirigido la página Retro Slot Wheels a RSW para abriebrar y que se paresca a las demas paginas de ruedas. Puedes enlazar con los dos nombres,como enlace arriba. Un cordial saludo Y Encantado de ayudarte. Miguelalegria (talk) 10:14, July 12, 2014 (UTC) Adding pictures from other websites These are the only websites that I can find great images. So thats why I added those from other websites. I'm not stealing images from them. --Theholmboy (talk) 16:25, June 6, 2015 (UTC) I appreciate your tactful approach =) Could you please point me to the oft-referenced image rules? I have yet to find them under the Help section, at least, anything specific. I do google for images from time to time and have generally avoided using any images directly from hwcollectornews. However, as I have looked into it, some of the images I have used from other sites (Pinterest comes to mind) point back to hwcollectornews, so I will keep an eye on the image sources in the future. Thanks again for your help with this... REPLY http://hotwheels.wikia.com/wiki/Editing_Rules_and_Guidelines --Theholmboy (talk) 15:59, June 7, 2015 (UTC) I was figuring there was something a lot more specific than Do not upload images that are not your own, so I decided to do some further analysis... Looking through the last ~700 images that were uploaded, my general interpretation is that the only external site images (i.e. graphics) that seem widely acceptable/uploaded are the ones from the hotwheels.com & related sites. A wide range of users (including some admins) uploaded graphics that were, by my estimation, originally from there. I'll move forward with that in mind and, again, I appreciate your help with this.